


Insults for a Princely Prat

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Season, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin didn't like his job or the prat, but insulting the prince was certainly a perk in all this.





	Insults for a Princely Prat

Promotion to Arthur's personal manservant -slave- wasn't what Merlin had in mind when he'd save the arse. No money, no glory. He certainly wasn't doing it for the _honour_. Merlin couldn't help grumbling about the unfairness of it all to anyone who'd listen.

There was a silver lining in Merlin's cloud of woe, though. Insulting the princely prat was fun, making up ridiculous names even better. Best of all was hearing the clotpoll's sputtering outrage when Merlin let them fly.

So he wasn't going to quit. Not yet.

Besides, cabbage-head was next on Merlin's extensive insult list.

He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
